Question: Solve for the largest value of $x$ such that $5(9x^2+9x+10) = x(9x-40).$ Express your answer as a simplified common fraction.
Answer: Expanding, we have $45x^2 +45x + 50 = 9x^2 - 40x.$ Hence, we see that $36x^2 + 85x + 50 = (4x+5)(9x+10) = 0.$ Therefore, $x = -\dfrac{5}{4}$ or $x = -\dfrac{10}{9}.$ Of these, the greater value for $x$ is $x = \boxed{-\dfrac{10}{9}}.$